Please Wake Up
by Soapanahan
Summary: What if you lost a treasure? How long would you spend to try and get it back? Can you even get it back? (Yeah, I suck at first impressions.. Especially titles. First fanfic, warning of some OOC-ness.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Fanfic, and I'm not really expecting much from it. And yeah, um, any form of criticism is welcome, but don't expect me to acknowledge it properly if it isn't constructive. Feel free to cyber-rage at me if I mix up words like they're, their and there, if I misspell words, if I misused words/grammar, stuff like that.

I got a brief idea for this from that time at Tenrou when Hades used Nemesis and they showed Wendy pretty much about to cry from the fear. And that was months and months ago. After that, I never actually forgot the idea, but I didn't really do anything about it. Then I started reading fanfiction, so the idea came back when I was daydreaming in geography, and a story actually formed. :D So I thought, 'why the hell not?' and started writing. :)

AND I'm just warning you about some OOC-ness.. Yeah.. Sorry about that. :s

OH. AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL..

(that would be awesome if I did, though..)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The bright shine from the sun reflected from the stone fountain. Its water shimmered gloriously, attracting many residents even from the other end of the small park. The air was filled with light chatter, the rustling of leaves and the occasional bicycle and shop bells. The autumn breeze gently played with the fallen leaves, racing across the grass. A bunch of children chased after each other in a friendly game of hide-and-seek tag, supervised by their gossiping parents not far off. A light scent of bread wafted across from the bakery nearby. The scenery was peaceful. A great place to be on a lazy Sunday.

But the atmosphere on the other side of the glossy windows begged to differ. It was as if the steel-framed glass was a barrier between two separate worlds. On one side, was the town of Magnolia, and on the other, was an isolate room with cream walls and a wooden floor. A small bedside-table stood in the corner next to the window, displaying a yellow, glowing lacrima, a glass bottle housing morning glory flowers, as well as a leather pouch and what seemed like a handle attached to a brown belt.

Across the room from the table, sat three figures. The oldest of the three was a navy-haired young adult, leaning back on the lounge with the youngest comfortably curled in his lap. The last person was a child the age of eleven whose dark hair tied in a braid that was slightly messy from sleeping on the man's shoulder for a bit too long.

They sat, waiting.

* * *

Gray felt a light tug on his dark t-shirt. "Gray-nii?" The timid voice was barely audible, but it was enough to surprise the ice-mage out of his lengthy trance. He hesitantly lowered his head to face the small child comfortably residing on his lap, still clutching a tiny handful of the cloth covering Gray's lean chest.

"Yeah?"

The steady, lacrima-made beeping noise gradually returned in the background.

"I'm hungry."

It took a little more than several seconds of a meaningless staring contest for Gray to comprehend the six year-old's request. "Oh. Yeah, sure," Gray whispered, not wanting to disturb the couple across the cream and wooden room. "Asuka-chan, wait for me outside." He gently raised his shoulder to pry the girl's head off, motioning for her to lead her younger brother, who was now crawling off Gray's lap. Gray stood, watching the Connell siblings trudge towards the door hand-in-hand.

With Asuka and Kiseki behind the door, he sighed and slipped his hands into his pants pockets. He returned his eyes onto the weakened blond, leaning down with her back towards the window and her head lowered. She wore a plain white t-shirt, one or two sizes too big for her curvaceous torso, black cotton shorts and white socks. A brown leather pouch that housed all twelve golden keys and five silver ones, and the handle of Fleuve d'étoiles could be found clipped to the belt on the bedside table beside her. Underneath the table was her classic, now fading, combat boots. The end of a white material sneaking out from underneath her shirt is the same material encasing her upper left arm from shoulder to elbow. The golden hair that now flowed untied to just below the girl's waist was the healthiest thing on her frail body. And even so, it was imperceptibly discoloured.

He missed the old Lucy. The "Lucky" Lucy from Fairy Tail. The cheerful Lucy who complained a lot from five years ago. He missed her genuine smile. The smile that once filled the whole guild, however raucous it may be on any day, with all the left-over happiness her face couldn't contain. He missed the sparkle in her chocolate eyes. He missed the way her hair seemed to reflect the sun's shine.

She lost all of that. It took only two years to accomplish what once seemed impossible. No matter how much power, time and strength someone had, it would be impossible to transform Lucky Lucy from Fairy Tail into just another girl who happens to go by the name of Lucy, and to banish all joy in the guild.

Gray stood still, evaluating his only approach method in mind. He preferred not to disturb the celestial mage, however he felt he needed to make sure she'll be fine. Not just for the day. He took his white jacket from the back of the chair and gently draped it over Lucy's shoulders, hands pausing to rest on them.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"..."

"I'm just going to take the kids to town. They'll probably want to look around, so we'll be a little late. I'll just have Mira look after them until Alzack and Bisca come back from their mission, then I'll come and walk you home. Just wait for me outside if I'm not back by the end of visiting hours."

The only response he got was a slight head turn to the side. Gray followed the motion and found the door. His eyes lingered through the glass, then fell to the bronze handle.

"Hey. She'll be fine, Lucy. She's from Fairy Tail." That said, the ice mage let his hand slide off her shoulder, and walked across the wooden plank flooring towards the door.

He paused at the door, one hand holding it open, and snuck a final peek. Lucy's head was still turned to the side facing him. Understanding, he sighed once more and closed the door behind him.

He looked down to the children wide-awake. "Let's go?"

* * *

The door eased shut, and the muffled sounds of the three's footsteps eventually vanished.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.

Five counts played automatically in Lucy's head before she returned her full attention to the comatose patient. The bed was draped in white sheets that flowed to halfway from the frame and the floor. The blanket covered its occupant from the hips down, concealing a disturbing sight from visitors, but only to a certain extent. Lucy dared a dreadful glance at the two lumps of different lengths from under the blanket. These represented the girl's lower limbs. The one closer to where Lucy sat was just longer than half the length of the other. Uncovered by the blanket was a mass of recently-changed bandages wrapping around her curvaceous upper torso, struggling to heave up and down. Her arms manifested scarred gashes and other wounds. Her head lay lifeless on the pillow. More bandages were wrapped around the top half of her head and jaw, covering her eyes and ears. The still unnamed patient's beautiful blue hair, now longer than before, cascaded down beneath her, gradually fanning out.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat under the atmosphere's discomfort. The bandages around her looked so tight in its thickness, it seemed her friend was straining to breathe. Because of that, Lucy had to fight the urge of ripping them off.

Weak._  
_Useless.

The words that immediately made Lucy visualise herself. She felt ashamed of the fact that the only person she really did love as a sister was currently lying on this bed.

Lucy had been there when she curled her hair, when she straightened it, when she grew it out, when she cut it. She even helped her through her first date with her first crush.

_If only I was stronger. If only I was strong enough to protect you, Wendy._

* * *

"Ano.. Excuse me?" Lucy opened one eye unwillingly, the light was too bright to ignore, even from behind her shielding eyelids. A young nurse gently shook Lucy as to wake her. She sported shiny black hair tied up in a neat bun, leaving her lightly tanned face clear. A short groan escaped from Lucy, and she shut her eye. Waking up wasn't what she wanted to do right now. What she wanted was to return to her subconscious world where the boisterous gild was celebrating Wendy's recovery. The nurse was hesitant, but disliked the idea of giving up. She shook Lucy again, slightly harder than before. "Visiting hours are over."

Her hand tightened its grasp around Wendy's. The nurse sighed with sympathy, and whispered, "I'll be back in ten minutes." Lucy was thankful, but failed to show it. She raised her head from her forearm next to Wendy's and Gray's coat slid off her back.

For the remaining time she had left for the day together with Wendy, Lucy sat on the wooden chair positioned next to the bed, leaning forward and still holding Wendy's hand with both of her own.

_I'll save you, Wendy. **I promise**._

* * *

Lucy aimlessly wandered the streets of Magnolia without any particular destination in mind, not paying attention to her surroundings. The guild bombarded her thoughts.

_The guild is empty because of me. Wendy's in a coma because of me. I created a black hole in everyone's hearts. I caused their pain and suffering._

_So why?_

_Why did they forgive me? Why did they continue accepting me in their guild when I hurt their beloved nakama? When I nearly killed my own sister?_

_I don't deserve this._

She stopped for a moment to take a look at her surroundings. The sky blushed a light shade of pink, signalling the approach of dusk. Apartment buildings withered on either side of Lucy. Curtains flapped in the light wind that entered from the broken windows. The street was lonely and had alleyways branching from here and there. Smokers, drunkards, bikies and stoners could be found in their corresponding groups at the entrances of the alleyways. Some shouted suggestive remarks at Lucy, others offered a chance to join them for the night.

After a brief mental debate, she approached the smokers. A blonde boy from the group took out a fresh cigarette and allowed the brunette to burn it. He waited until Lucy was closer before holding it out to her as if she was a well-known friend. Wordlessly, Lucy accepted the offer and sucked a deep breath before taking the cigarette away from her lips. She held it for a moment, feeling the heat of the smoke spread around her body, starting from her chest. She drew it up, imagining the smoke retracing its paths back to her chest, forming a large ball in her lungs. Lucy formed a small 'o' shape with her lips, as if she was blowing out candles on a birthday cake, and blew out a thin strand of smoke, taking her time reducing the ball in her chest. Her eyes followed the tip of the strand rise into the air and dissipate.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to take another breathful of the warming smoke. Not because she realised where this practice may lead her if she allows it become a habit. But because the end of the cigarette was frozen. By a very angry Gray. The others knew best than to meddle with mages' problems, so they remained silent spectators.

Gray stomped over, forcefully grabbed Lucy's pale wrist and silently stormed away. Before out of sight, however, he took his chance to stick up his middle finger at the smokers, while still marching and not bothering to look back. He also froze his hand, still clutching Lucy's wrist, to ensure she won't escape.

_Warm. His ice is warm._

The two took the fastest route back to central Magnolia, reaching decent buildings and homes within ten minutes of rushed walking. When it was clear they were well away from the outskirts where the encounter between Lucy and the smokers occurred, Gray slowed down and allowed himself to undo the ice on his hand. He loosened his grip around Lucy's wrist. This way, she was no longer being 'dragged', but more like being led like a father protectively guiding his innocent daughter through the crowd at a festival. Within another minute or two, the pair of local mages had already entered the glistening central of Magnolia. Scarlet blood spilled across the sky, forcing the eastern rooms of buildings to switch on their lights in the darkening evening.

The people lining the streets were sociable and, say, patient. Only a small handful were rushing. Gray slipped his hand down from Lucy's wrist and intertwined their fingers together, much to the blond's unexpressed surprise. They slowed down further, adopting the pace of a couple out on a date. They reached the western entrance of Magnolia Park, watching a small pack of children chase after each other in a game of hide-and-seek tag. The parents of the children chattered gleefully at the benches nearby. Other people at the park were dog owners, on dates, or just simply there to enjoy the atmosphere; a chilly autumn breeze lightly ruffling the leaves, laughter of children playing and the smell and heat of the freshly brewed coffee in their hands. One was even sitting on the grass, happily sketching the peaceful view.

Gray silently took Lucy along the winding path to an unoccupied area in the corner of the park. The only noises coming from them were the soft sounds of their footsteps on the paved ground, the slight jingles of Lucy's keys, and the ruffling of clothes as they gracefully moved. This small crescent-shaped part of the park was well away from the main area. The path led to a small circle, marking sanctuary for those who sought privacy. The wind was gently playing with their hair and the grass.

He stopped there, remembering the feelings he had in the previous times he sat here alone. He faced Lucy, shifting his hand in hers into a position comfortable for the both of them. The ice-mage looked down into his friend's tormented chocolate-brown eyes.

_So dull.._

As if embarrassed by Gray's unspoken thought, Lucy turned her head towards the ground behind him. He was shocked at first, slightly blushing from how cute she looked just then. But he dismissed the idea, and released the bubble of breath, which he didn't realise he was holding, with a sigh.

"You know, just because you're not looking at me, doesn't mean that I'm not here with you. And that goes for everyone in the guild. Just because you don't show up doesn't mean they're not there for you. Lucy.. you don't have to hide it anymore. Actually, you never did have to. Remember what Gramps said all those years ago? I think it was just after the war with Phantom Lord." Gray paused, realising something embarrassing.

He untangled one of his hands and brought it up to Lucy's face. His middle and ring fingers traced the scar hidden in her eyebrow, brushing her bangs to the side, and continued its path down to the corner of her eye. From there, he cupped her cheek and guided it so that she was facing him again.

Chocolate met navy.

Gray stepped closer. The hand that cupped her face snaked to Lucy's neck, then to the back of her head, fingers interlocking in the soft locks. The other that had held her hand was gracefully sliding up to Lucy's back for support. He firmly but gently laid her head onto the crook of his shoulder, allowing her to be comfortable in his embrace, as well as allowing him to breathe in her strawberry-scented shampoo.

Lucy took the offer and brought her hands up to Gray's back. The two mages stood there, their hair and clothes being tugged at by the wind. The sky was dimmer than when they first arrived here. They had closed their eyes in each other's arms. After a few minutes of a friendly silence, Gray spoke.

"Hey Lucy, you listening?"

He stopped there, waiting for a response. He felt his friend's head move on his shoulder, and assumed she was nodding. The ice mage took a breath, and continued.

"Stop underestimating her."

Lucy's eyes jerked open. She loosened her grip around Gray, who did the same, and she leaned back. She looked at him, questioning him mutely. His dark eyes were stern.

She was confused. _What did he mean by 'underestimating'?_ Her unspoken question was not answered, though, because Gray finally released the hug and interlocked his fingers behind the mass of navy hair on his head. His eyes changed; they were gentle, as if that short time of taking disciplinary measures didn't happen. He turned to the side, looking at the line of shops nearby.

He took in a deep breath with closed eyes, then let out most of the air in a sharp sigh. He opened his eyes, which instantly returned to a laid-back expression. "That cafe over there better have some damn good food."

* * *

Gray walked up the step to the small apartment house that overlooked one of Magnolia's water canals, carrying a certain sleeping blond piggy-back style. He tucked his right arm under Lucy's bottom so as to not let her fall while he knocked on the door with the left. He did the same with the arm he used to knock on the door for extra support while he waited to be answered.

"Hey Erza," Gray greeted the female mage who answered the door. She stood there, in pink pyjamas and her scarlet hair in a messy bun. Her hand was on the doorframe, the other on her hip. She had moved out of Fairy Hills three years ago, having found a cheap apartment not too far from the guild, and on the street across the canal from Strawberry Street, where Lucy's apartment is situated.

"You're late. Tardiness isn't a good thing, Gray. Do you know what the time is? The time is precisely 1:24am."

Gray chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you see, I was late to pick her up after visiting hours ended.. and she ran off."

"What?! You IDIOT! Do you have any idea what could have ha-"

"She only had one smoke."

"Wait.. A smoke? A freaking SMOKE?"

The hand on her hip moved to pinch the bridge of her nose as she sighed. Gray looked to the side, feeling ashamed. She moved to the side and leant on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Just.. just get her to the bed."

Gray hurried inside, afraid of angering Titania even more. He slipped out of his shoes and left them next to the racks by the door, while Erza closed the door. Having followed this procedure for eighteen months now, he no longer needed Erza to lead him to her bed.

Her apartment was fairly spacious, and only displayed a few sets of armour. Like everyone else, Erza had become stronger in the five years since they returned home from Tenroujima. During those adventurous years along with her nakama at Fairy Tail, she acquired new skills, armour, weapons, knowledge and friends. Their magical power increased, and Erza was able to expand the area of pocket dimensions where she stores her armour and weapons.

Gray, having followed a similar procedure often for eighteen months, no longer required Erza to lead him around. He found Erza's bed almost subconsciously, after seeing it during every visit he paid. It was in the far corner on the right, neatly made. He made his way over to it, while Erza went to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. He pulled the covers back and gently laid Lucy onto the cushiony mattress, then proceeded to remove her boots, socks, belt and his jacket from her. He tucked her in, and took the stripped clothing to the lobby, where he hung his jacket on the coat rack, left her belt hanging on one of the hooks on the wall, and placed her boots on the bottom shelf of the shoe racks, with one sock hanging out of each boot.

Gray checked that Lucy's whip and key pouch weren't going to fall anytime soon before striding back over to the owner. He sat on the edge of the bed, studying her. Her head was tilted to the side facing the wall, resting comfortably.

A minute or two later, Erza returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea bowls, a steaming pot and a small plate of biscuits. She set it down on the low table in the middle of the room and sat cross-legged on the zabuton, inviting Gray to do the same. He did so, while Erza proceeded to fill the tea bowls with the delicious tea Juvia gave her.

"You know, she didn't speak a word today," Gray said, reaching for his tea from Erza. "She only talks to you."

"Apparently, I'm the only one she cries to as well."

"It goes to show she trusts you the most. Not even Cana, her partner. Meaning, you have the most responsibility."

"Yeah, I'm used to that."

A friendly silence filled the room, with the only sounds escaping from the clock and fire lacrima in the fireplace.

"Where were you too all day, anyway?"

"Oh that, haha well, we just went around town for a while. We sat down with some ice-cream and she fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Oh.. How is she?"

"Well that's a stupid question, don't you think, Erza?"

Erza looked down at the tea in her hands. "Heh, yeah. Sorry."

Gray finished the rest of his tea, thanked Erza and stood up. "I should let you two rest. Sorry about the intrusion." He went over to the lobby and Erza followed. She opened the door while he put on his jacket and shoes before stepping into the outside chill.

Erza leaned on the doorframe once more, crossing her arms.

Gray stood on the porch, zipping up the white jacket to the middle of his chest. "Hey Erza."

"Hmm?"

"Don't let her go back tomorrow."

With that, Gray stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and set off home. A few meters out on the stone-paved street, Erza called out to him. "Goodnight, Gray!"

"'Night!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow, I didn't expect that one to be so long.. (It's pretty long for something I wrote). And guessing from my daydream, the whole thing's going to be pretty long. So review, PM me, watch/read some more FT, do whatever. AND THANKS FOR READING! :D

Btw, for those who don't know, a zabuton is a Japanese cushion that is used for sitting on the floor, but can be put on the seat of a chair, if you feel like it.

YES AND UM. If you have any suggestions or ideas to where this story leads to, PM me or put it in a Review. The rest is still pretty flexible, and I would love to see what you guys can come up with. :)

THANKS AGAIN! :D

30/9/12


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, thanks to my friend Quezo, this story now has a cover image! :D (The eye's too high, idiot) Also, she wrote most of this chapter because I had to study for yearlies.. Sorry about that. Hope you had fun at Coldplay last night. ;)  
And I looked up the term for what I called a tea bowl. It's _yunomi. _Actually there are a few terms for different types, but I think yunomi is the one I was looking for..  
(and Happy Birthday to me. :3)  
Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

The cheap door clicked shut. Titania continued to stand there, with her hand resting on the doorframe, and her eyes staring at the handle, before she sighed and turned around several seconds later. She stepped up onto the carpet, leaving her fluffy bunny slippers on the tiles, heels resting on the platform's edge. She switched off the light in the lobby on her way to her bed where Lucy lay under the blanket. Erza sat cross-legged next to the bed, taking out her hair and loosening it with her hands. Her beautiful, scarlet hair was now wavy and tangled from the hair-ties that held it up for a few hours. She left the hair-ties next to the lamp on the bedside table, and overlapped her arms on the mattress, resting her chin on her left wrist. She stared at Lucy's hair, trying to remember how much it used to shine.

"Are you hungry?"

There was a moment's silence before the bed sheets rustled under Lucy's shaking head. Silence passed between the two friends, then Lucy rolled over under the blanket to face Erza with those blank eyes she's been wearing for four years. They looked at each other endlessly until Erza decided to ask another question.

"Am I really the only one you actually talk to?"

This time, Lucy nodded once, without breaking eye contact. The scarlet-haired beauty sighed another breathful of air. She looked to the left at the calendar tacked on her wall as well as the white clock in the kitchen, and attempted to mentally calculate how much time there was left unt-

"Can I borrow pyjamas?"

"Sorry? Oh, of course. Are you going to have a bath?"

The reply was a hummed 'No'.

She leaned back from the mattress and watched Lucy from her seat on the floor as she stood from the comfort of the bed to fetch a set of pyjamas and panties from the wardrobe behind Erza. She hadn't heard her friend speak in a while. Her voice didn't sound dry, so Erza concluded Lucy must have been talking to other people. A smile played on Erza's lips at this thought. _That's good._

Lucy took out a white set of pyjamas with yellow ducks on them, as well as panties, from inside the drawer and set them on top of it. She looked up and found extra towels in assorted colours neatly folded on the left side of the metal rack above the armour and dresses Erza hasn't made space for yet in her separate dimension. Lucy stood still in front of the open wardrobe, staring down at her bandaged forearm, causing Erza to intensify her stare. She switched her attention to the towels up top, followed by her friend on the floor. Lucy went to reach for the towels with her left arm, but decided against it and slithered the white towel out from underneath the rest using her right hand instead. She gathered all the clothing along with the towel in her arms and slid the wardrobe door close. Erza opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy escaped into the bathroom before she could make a sound.

Erza sighed as she placed all the dishes back onto the tray and set it down onto the countertop. She emptied the tea into her yunomi and put back the untouched biscuits into the jar in the corner, eating the remains of the broken ones. She gathered all the dishes into the sink, creating a mental reminder to wash them, first thing in the morning. She washed her hands and dried them on her pyjama pants then leaned on the countertop, her finger tracing the edge of her yunomi. She looked to her right at the bathroom door. The yellow light beamed through the gaps, reflecting on the steam seeping through those same gaps. She sighed once again, and looked down into her tea. The beverage was cooling down, as Erza didn't feel much heat on the sides of the small stoneware. Erza held out her hand and watched herself requip a small, palm-sized bottle almost empty with X-balls the size of marbles, also known as dissolvable lacrimas. This type of X-ball was a slightly transparent dark-gold colour, and acts as a honey-flavoured anti-depressant. Cana purchased them from an unknown, yet reliable, source and divided the stock between Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and herself in these bottles.

Lucy stood under the hot running water, not having much spirit to properly scrub herself. Her shirt and jeans were rolled up on the corner of the foldable extension on the side of the sink. The bandages were scrunched up beside the end of her clothes. Erza's spare pyjamas and panties were stacked on the other half of the extended bench top, closest to the bathtub. The white towel was still neatly folded and placed on the edge of the bathtub right next to the shower's door. She didn't do much while she showered; she just stood there, not even thinking about anything. Her mind was blank, the sounds of the falling water didn't bother her, neither did the heat of the steam. The celestial spirit mage couldn't hear or feel the water. She saw it, but her mind couldn't process what it was.

When she had enough, she stepped out of the shower then dried and clothed herself, then stood in from of the sink to brush her teeth and dry her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, Erza was leaning on the bench, once again staring into her now empty yunomi while waiting. Her index fingers and thumbs rested along its edge. Erza saw Lucy walking through the bathroom door and she took the X-ball from beside her hand and approached her friend. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

Lucy nodded.

"Dried your hair?"

Another nod.

"Here," Erza placed the X-ball into Lucy's palm and hugged her goodnight. "I'm just going to wash up, so go ahead and sleep if you want." She walked into the bathroom and half-closed the door, leaving Lucy in the hallway staring at the X-ball.

When Erza finished, she dried her hands and face and quickly brushed through her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light. She turned the hallway and kitchen lights off as well, seeing as Lucy had left the lamp on the bedside table on. She checked the door was securely locked then went back into the main room and turned the lamp light off. Erza climbed into her bed next to Lucy on her side, facing the dark kitchen. She pulled the blanket up to her waist and played with its edge. She actually wasn't all that tired, but she felt like Lucy needed the close protection. She thought about where she could take Lucy the following day that wasn't the train of thought was disrupted when Lucy rolls over in her sleep, and grabs at a small bit of Erza's pyjamas near her shoulder blade, prompting her to turn around. Erza did so as she gently taking her friend's hand from her clothing so that she wouldn't wake up then positioned her left arm under her head where it was comfortable and wrapped the other around Lucy's head, bringing it towards herself so that the blonde's forehead rested on her collarbone.

Erza took a deep breath and muttered, "The guild?" _Maybe._ She fell asleep unable to think of someplace else she could take Lucy.

Unknown to both females, a single tear rolls down from the corner of Lucy's eye down to her temple, before Erza's pyjamas soaked it up.

* * *

The wooden doors of the tiny guild swung open as two figures entered. "Tadaima!" the more confident girl called out.

Unsynchronised replies of "Welcome home" came from across the room. Some sat silent and simply raised their drinks or hands at the pair in greeting.

Macao turned back on his stool to face his closest friend and smirked. "A thousand Jewels they ditched."

"It's a one-sided bet, but why not? You're on, old man," Wakaba said, leaning back from their short huddle. He inserted his burning cigar back into his mouth and watched intently as their targets sat at an unoccupied table.

Macao turned along with Wakaba, and leaned back on the table with his elbows. His unfinished beer sloshed in the tankard as Macao held it in a way so it hung over the edge. He faced the resting couple and called out, "Took you guys a while. I doubt the job was THAT hard for you two." He raised an eyebrow, his mouth still holding that smirk.

They both blushed immensely, and their eyes widened into saucers. Bisca diverted her gaze, and looked to her husband for support before she began stammering nonsense, hoping that he could make up a reasonable excuse. He met her eyes, cursing to himself for being the last to do so to the other. He answered, attempting to maintain a nonchalant composure, "Trains were delayed."

"For two days?"

'Has it been that long?' was the thought that was transferred between the two when Alzack turned back to his wife for back up.

Luck came to their rescue as Kinana entered through the already open guild doors carrying an empty basket. The young lady was greeted with the casual 'Hey's and 'Yo's.

"Hey Kinana! Can I get another batch of these?"

Kinana giggled. "Sure, Droy. Just give me a minute." She closed the doors behind her then made her way straight to the side of the bar and stored the laundry basket inside the room next to the stool in the corner. She popped out only to disappear behind the kitchen door to make Droy's order of chicken drumsticks.

Several layers of sound filled the building, having all its current members present inside. Romeo sat at the bar, talking with Laki about school, with Kinana occasionally putting in from inside the kitchen. Reedus sat in his small corner by the shelves, humming away as the strokes of his brush came into contact with the canvas in front of him. It was hard for him to pay attention to his intricate artwork when Macao and Wakaba were still loudly arguing over who won the bet, even though they both know neither did; the couple's reactions suggested that they did, in fact, do as Macao accused, however neither admitted to it. Simultaneously, the two both turned and called out to Nab standing at the request board, "I WON, RIGHT?!"

However, Nab couldn't care less about their bets anymore. He just pointed at some random in his peripheral vision and mumbled, "Ask him."

The two ageing men followed the direction Nab was pointing at, and was about to yell the same question across the room at the active person, but they were interrupted by that same man. "I've done it! Behold, the Puny Dance!" Vijeeter announced, then immediately began performing the so-called 'Puny Dance' for Max to see. Max wasn't impressed, though, labelling the act as 'disgusting' before walking away.

Macao gave up on Vijeeter and turned to his son for support instead. "Hey Romeo, I won the bet, right? Right?"

Ignored.

"Oi.. Haven't I told you before to stop betting on our relationship?" a very irritated Bisca scolded Macao and Wakaba. She was the Erza of the moment, aiming dual wielded revolvers between both pairs of eyes. A cold-hearted aura surrounded her, and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but Wakaba was sure they were as scary as his wife's. Bisca sent chills down their spines, and they immediately shut up.

Kinana stepped out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with Droy's freshly fried chicken drumsticks on a plate. Her dress gave the impression she was on skates, as she went to serve her overweight guild mate.

* * *

It was a few hours later, in the early afternoon, when the guild doors burst open once more. The blinding daylight outside was shadowed by a horde of numerous, familiarly shaped silhouettes. Naturally, all the members inside the building turned to welcome whoever entered.

However, this time, everyone just stayed very still, mouths gaping wide and eyes opened like saucers.

Wakaba's burning cigar fell out of his mouth, Macao had dropped his beer, Droy his chicken, and a tray that once held full tankards of fresh beer was now rattling on the floor, having left Kinana's hands. Now, its previous occupants have tipped and spilled, staining the wooden planks it reached.

Tenrou Team have returned.

No, this must be a dream. A hallucination at the least.

They had searched for such a long time, longer than anyone else were interested in. Fairy Tail had become famous to the residents of Hargeon Town due to their frequent appearances and visits. Also, the last time they had searched was just two days ago, and not a single trace was unearthed. The whole idea of their return was very near impossible. The only time it may actually occur was in their dreams.

Where have they been these past seven years?

A moment of silence passed, followed by a loud chorus, "TADAIMA!" Wide Fairy-like grins became contagious among Tenrou Team, and tears of joy began to barge through their eyelids. Its affect differed from their intentions. The aged guild members were left dumbstruck.

Romeo fell of his stool, rolled up and stumbled a beeline path to the group, nudging past comrades and furniture, all the while keeping his focus on the impossible. He was scared, but nonetheless stood in front of his very own role model, fists clenched. Salamander, though, was oblivious to the boy's fear, and leaned closer to his face. After sniffing his instantly recognisable scent, he asked, "Oh? Romeo?"

Then he stumbled backward, a hand rubbing his nose. Muffled through his bandages, he shouted a little louder than intended, "Hey! Is this a new was of saying 'Welcome Home', or something? Jeez, how much did we miss?" He stubbornly turned his head to the side, pouting and folding his arms.

Romeo felt his legs give way and he fell to his knees; his outstretched arm flopped down to his side. Natsu heard the thump of the impact, and quit his childish act. Romeo bent over, fists and knees on the stone floor. Tears fell from his eyes and wet the floor he faced. No one was sure which emotion or emotions that caused him to cry, not even himself. He didn't even know how to describe his jumbled feelings right now. He choked, feeling his tongue trying to read what his brain sent. Everything escaped as stifled sobs, the emotion behind them constantly changing. Purple fire enveloped his hands, materialising the fire mage's excess anger. Finally, his emotions were processed and sorted, and he found the strength to say something. He screamed. "STOP MESSING WITH US!"

By this time, the group that just returned were mentally panicking. Natsu kept his cool, though. He knelt down, placed a comforting hand on Romeo's head and ruffled his hair softly. His tone hushed, almost whispering his next words. "Yo, Romeo. I'm back." He displayed his Cheshire-like grin, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Romeo hesitated, then raised his head so that Natsu's hand was now on the top, flattening down his hair. His tear-stained face displayed only love a boy could have for his older brother, and his hands have ceased flaming in rage. Romeo then lowered his head once more, so that Natsu removed his hand. His voice was almost inaudible, so much that it took some strain from even Natsu's ears to pick up, and he was crouching arms-length from the boy.

"Natsu-nii.."

Natsu stood and offered his hand out to Romeo, who raised his head once more and reluctantly accepted it, brushing himself off as he stood straight. Tears of joy had begun to edge the corner of his eye as he said his next words.

"Okaeri, minna."

Almost every aged guild members have calmed down by now, no longer sensing threat. Romeo's greeting had ascertained them these people are -were- the missing Fairy Tail members.

Almost every one.

Metal hit metal as a single gunfire echoed throughout the building. The rustling of leaves and the squawking of terrified birds evacuating the area sounded outside. The next sight seen for the crowd was either the small dent in Gajeel's arm pillar, or a trembling Alzack, a shaky arm aimed in front of him.

The smoking gun clattered on the floor as Gajeel cautiously retracted his arm back, the glinting bullet held up horizontally between his index and middle fingers.

Alzack tripped backwards over a fallen chair, whimpering all the way. Gajeel switched his attention from the bullet to his distraught comrade. He strode over, taking casual-sized steps terrifying Alzack all the more. Bisca was too shocked to react. Shocked at her husband's disbelief. Gajeel towered over Alzack. His shadow was twice the length of Alzack's body on the ground.

"Hey bastard," the iron dragon-slayer menacingly greeted. He leaned down and lifted Alzack by the collar with the hand not holding the bullet. Now, he held the metallic weapon using his index and middle fingers and his thumb at the base. "Ya know, ya could've hurt someone with this." He displayed the shell he held, gently placing the tip between Alzack's crossed eyes and slightly pushing. The iron dragon slayer grinned, displaying his distinctively sharp canines in a threatening manner.

"Should be caref-"

CLANK!

Gajeel irked and turned around to find Levy as the culprit. She stood with a smirk slightly in front of the group at the entrance of the guild, left hand on her hip. He dropped Alzack, who unfortunately landed uncomfortably on a fallen chair from Romeo's trip, and used that hand to rub the top of his head, where a bump was beginning to form.

"What was that f-"

For the second time that minute, Gajeel was interrupted by the same girl.

"Eat iron, not Alzack," Levy said, pointing to the ground beside him. He faced the direction she pointed at, and found the materialised word 'IRON' lying lopsided on the dented ground, a heart in place for the hole in the O.

The males in the room burst in hysterical laughter at the scene, or more accurately, at Gajeel. Even Alzack had lightened up a bit; he was laughing along after standing up, scratching his head. Poor Alzack, however, was oblivious to a certain unsatisfied green-haired Guns mage standing a few feet behind him, scowling into the back of his head.

Gajeel straight-out ignored the humiliation, and sat down, excitedly eating Levy's magic from his lap. He was gnawing on the corner of the N when Elfman yelled, "A real man always knows when to back down!", before returning to his fit of laughter. Meanwhile, all the ladies of the Tenrou Team were now giggling and praising their bluenette bookworm, correctly accusing her of crushing on Redfox over there, to which Levy blushed greatly.

A feminine voice spoke its thoughts. "But.. how?" Relatively quiet, it was still loud enough to abruptly cancel out the laughter, even Natsu's. The silence was replaced with uncomfortable grunts.

Her head was bowed, causing her bright purple bangs to cover her eyes from view. The rest of it was tied in a bow and extended down to her chest, curling at the ends. Her left hand held her right arm just above the elbow. As the next words came out of her soft lips, her grip tightened, and a soft trickle of salty liquid that descended down her cheek could be seen with the help of the glare from the sunlight seeping through the guild's open entrance. "How did you-"

She couldn't finish her query, though, because she couldn't find the right words to.

Master hobbled over as best he could with his injuries, with the guild members watching curiously. He hopped up onto the table closest to her and sat with his legs and arms crossed or folded, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. The old man closed his eyes tightly, as if in deep thought. When they opened once more, they carried a soft expression. He spoke with the wisdom of his age.

"Laki."

The said wood-based mage silenced herself in surprise. She looked up from behind her lavender bangs, and turned her head to face the third Master of Fairy Tail.

"Honestly, no-one here knows the reasoning behind this miracle. However, just because it can't be proven with sufficient evidence, you must not laugh at miracles. Live in the present. We're here alive and well, aren't we? So why the need for shedding tears of despair?"

Then, he grinned wide, his white moustache hiding the corners of his mouth.

"On a more important note; you sure have grown, Laki."

"Master, don't make me mad."

"Ehehe, sorry Mira-chan."

"MAH! WHERE'S THE BOOZE?!"

With that, the guild's rowdy celebrations began, and Mirajane hurried to assist Kinana with bar tending almost instantly, knowing full well how much this guild can party. Everyone partied well into the night and two days after that, which resulted in a destruction site of splintered and burnt wood, spilt booze and a crowd of drunken mages sleeping in strange positions throughout the building. For example, Cana was left snoring inside an empty barrel, Max was pants-less hanging over the railing, bruised Natsu and naked Gray lay on the ground with their limbs spread out next to each other, one fist against each other's cheekbones. The Raijinshuu were huddled in the corner with Laxus in the middle, looking very irritated, even in his sleep. Nab, Warren and Reedus somehow managed to sleep in uncomfortable positions in the restroom. Wendy and Romeo slept next to each other, blushes on their faces and their fingertips touching. The Takeover Siblings were hugging each other behind a table Elfman used to protect his sisters from various flying objects throughout the night. And the rest can be left to the imagination.

* * *

The morning of the fourth day since their return was less eventful. Natsu and Gray immediately began arguing as soon as they woke up, though. The day was spent getting rid of hangovers, cleaning the building and repairing broken furniture, which was finished in time for lunch. By this time, Natsu and Gray were beat from their various competitions against each other in cleaning and repairing.

Team Natsu sat at a rectangular table near the wall of the guild. Natsu and Lucy sat on one side with Gray across Natsu and Erza across Lucy. Natsu was beginning to regain his energy by stuffing his face with Mirajane's improved recipe of fire chicken, and Gray was drowning a small bucket of crushed ice with black sesame snow cone flavouring. Happy sat on the end of the table between the boys, chewing into the side of a raw fish. Erza was in her own little world eating a slice of the delicious strawberry cheesecake Kinana had her try. Lucy was busy watching other members of the guild do their daily business, thinking about how much things have changed during the past seven years.

_Every moment with Fairy Tail last night drinking, singing, dancing.. As if we were making up for seven years of lost time. What felt like a day to us was seven long years for them. A bitter, sorrowful seven years.. waiting every day, thinking of everyone.. It makes me sad._

_Seven years, huh? I haven't been inside my apartment all that time. Wait, my apartment.. MY RENT!_

Lucy paled.

"Well, I better go, guys. I have some stuff to do," Lucy explained. She stood up from the table, fixing her clothing a little bit.

"Ret'sh go on a mish-on tomowow, Roosh!" Natsu exclaimed, his mouth full of fire chicken.

"It's too early, Natsu! And don't talk with your mouth full.." Lucy sweat-dropped at his stupidity.

Natsu gulped down the food in his mouth and asked, "Waddaya mean?"

_It's disgusting, you idiot_. "We just got back from Tenrou, and partied for three days straight."

"So? I said 'tomorrow' anyway so you can rest up tonight," Natsu grinned.

Lucy didn't feel like spending her time arguing with this idiot, so she grunted in defeat and stormed out the building.

"..Lucy's such a weirdo, isn't she?"

"Aye!" Happy chirped, muffled by his fish.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What was that, ice princess?!"

That was the moment the guild began an all-out brawl, the Fairy Tail way.

Meanwhile, Lucy meandered through the city of Magnolia, taking in how much of the once-familiar sights have changed. She wandered through the stores, new and old, stalling the moment she faces the wrath of her landlady. She searched through bookstores and clothes shops, mentally calculating how many Jewels she'll need to save in order to purchase everything that she wanted, on top of her rent debt.

She decided to face her fears when the sky illuminated orange. Out of habit, Lucy walked along the stone edge of the canal running through Strawberry Street, looking up at the clouds and Plue trying not to step on the cracks just behind her. This was a daily routine for her, so she didn't worry about tripping and falling into the water. She listened to the sounds around her; the whistles of the wind, the chatter of other people walking across Strawberry Street, the jingles of her keys and the gentle flow of the water beside her. Two men in a delivery boat resembling a wooden gondola passed by in the opposite direction from where Lucy was one guiding the boat down the water was wearing a white shirt, dark brown pants and a cork-coloured bandana around his head. The other was taking a nap against the covered crates, his black newsboy cap titled down over his closed eyes. He wore black pants and a grey business shirt with its sleeves folded up to his upper arms.

The one in the bandana saw a young girl staring up at the sky while walking along the canal's edge and called out to her, worried about a beauty such as herself falling into the water, "Be careful, Miss!", not only getting the girl's attention, but also stirred awake his partner.

Lucy was taken back from her daydreams. She stopped walking and saw the men in the gondola. "I'll be fine!" Lucy waved them off with a grin.

"Lucy-chan?" the man with the cap whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Huh?" The first deliveryman turned back to face the young girl, but the stone bridge they just went under blocked his view.

"We haven't been home in a while, huh Plue?"

"Pun-puun!"

A few minutes later, Lucy found herself standing with her feet together in front of her apartment house and Plue resting in her arms. The familiar red-orange walls, sloping roof and the two chimneys were refreshed in her memory. She took a deep breath, and opened the door of the house to find the landlady just stepping down from the bottom step of the stairs carrying a dustpan and brush in one hand and a feather duster in the other. Although, she still wore revealing clothes which many would agree are too young for her looks.

She looked at her tenant at the door, and processed what she saw. "So it's true, you HAVE returned. I'm glad that you're safe."

"Um.. M-my rent?"

"Taken care of. Your father cares a lot about you."

_Papa?_

"And just so you know, the rent was raised to 80,000J five years ago in August," the landlady advised. She placed what she was carrying on the corner of the bottom step of the stairs and started heading back up the stairs, with Lucy following close behind. She opened the door to Lucy's apartment, and stepped aside, allowing her tenant to walk in first. "I cleaned it every week. Although, some of your outfits went to the moths," she said, and then returned to her business.

Lucy was stunned at first. But she recovered quickly and ran into the hall to see her landlady carrying her cleaning tools into the storage room. "Wait. Thanks."

She swore she saw a glimpse of a sincere smile playing on the old lady's face. Before Lucy could prove it, though, the door was shut from the wind blowing from an unknown direction.

Lucy headed back into her apartment, looking around and realising nothing has changed, except for seeing smaller stack of clothes in her wardrobe. There were six wrapped boxes of presents piled on her main table, with an envelope attached to each. She hesitantly reached for any one of the letters, carefully untangling it from the golden ribbon that accentuated the wrapping of the present. The front spelled 'Lucy' in beautiful calligraphy-like handwriting. The year 'X795' was written on the bottom right. Lucy flipped the envelope over, taking out the page inside.

_To my dearest Lucy,_

_Happy Birthday!  
It has been some months since word about your and your friends' disappearance.  
Love and Lucky is treating me well. I've made some friends and they  
all help me whenever I need it.  
I've been thinking.  
My past wealth had caused much darkness to you, your mother and your friends.  
_

_Come home safely._

_Love, Papa_

After finishing the letter, she naturally read the other letters in order, forgetting about the presents. Just as Lucy finished reading the last letter, she heard yells from outside.

"LUCY! We're going to do a job!"

"Aye! We'll buy you some white tsume dango!"

Lucy stopped, then dropped the letters on her bed and ran outside, almost trampling her landlady just outside the door. Natsu and Happy had already taken off towards the train station and they were far ahead. She sprinted and called out to them, "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

The boys stopped and waited for Lucy to catch up. She bent over, panting.

Happy was the first to comment. "You're slow, Lucy."

"Shut up, I'm wearing heels."

They stood there, giving Lucy some time to catch her breath from her sprint.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Lucy stood up straight and brought her hand to her cheek. Her fingertips met with cool liquid under her eye. She smiled as she wiped the fresh tears away with her sleeve. She giggled at Natsu, much to his confusion. "It's nothing, Natsu," she simply said, knowing full well it was tears of joy rather than sorrow. It only took a few years for her father to change back to what he was originally like from a vicious, power-hungry man. She felt like laughing.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, then back at Lucy. "Well, if you say so, Luce. Come on, we'll miss the train!" With that, he grinned and set off again towards the train station.

Happy flew after Natsu, mumbling something like, "Lucy sure is weird."

Lucy just ran after them, starting a race between the trio to Magnolia's train station.

* * *

**A/N:** So, thanks for reading. :)

And the ending is crappy because we're both busy today. I'll fix that the next time I upload.

Btw, sorry to go on a break so soon! I'm going on vacation next month and the next chapter would suck shit if I try to make it by then. But I will TRY to make it up to you for having to wait a long time by posting a double (maybe triple, if I have the time) upload sometime soon.  
(Keyword: TRY) :s

Happy Holidays!

18/11/12


End file.
